The Marsh Lands
The Marsh Lands 'Description:' The Marsh Lands is the home of the reclusive race of Marsh Elves called the Dahrehbihn. After The Great Migration, the Dahrehbihn sought out a place to call their own. Because their leader—Ihleiria, the Dark Crystal Bearer—betrayed the Fey people, they not only wanted to find a new home that reminded them of their ancestral home on Atir, they also needed to find a place secluded from the other races. They found the perfect home in The Marsh Lands. 'History:' The Dahrehbihn have a long and troubled history. At the time of The Great Wars, they were a respected Elvin Race and one of their leaders, Ihleiria, was even granted the Dark Crystal. However, in the midst of the Crystal Bearers’ Struggle, Ihleiria turned on her fellow Crystal Bearers and betrayed them to the Fey at a crucial moment, which almost cost them the war. She continued to side with the Humans until her death at the hands of Silceia, the Green Crystal Bearer. After the Great Wars, the Dahrehbihn were shunned by both Fey and Humans and left to fend for themselves. When they arrived on Ontearis they quickly retreated through the eastern side of the Emerald Pass away from the other Races. They were forced to fight their way across mountains, through dire conditions, in an unfamiliar land, constantly hounded by the Skirrihds, before they finally found a prefect home hidden in the east most corner of the Ohsahn Continent. 'Geography:' The Marsh Lands are located in the east most corner of the Ohsahn Continent. Nestled between the Iron Mountains and the Emerald Mountains, The Marsh Lands is made up of a variety of wetlands ranging from mashes, bogs, and swamps, to estuaries and mangroves. It can be a dangerous and unpredictable land for those who are unfamiliar with it. 'Government:' The Marsh Lands are filled with small tribes that are ruled by chieftains and shamans. While the day to day lives of each tribe are separate, they can sometimes be brought together by The Oracle of Reeds, who is the wisest of the female shamans. 'Economy:' The Marsh Lands economy is based off the barter system and they have little to nothing to do with the outside world. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of The Marsh Lands are primarily Dahrehbihn and tend to be highly reclusive. Many of them are followers of Ohreahn, the God of Water. Many others, have lost their faith in the Gods and follow no one. Most of the Dahrehbihn live solitary lives, living in very small communities. 'Country Traits:' 'Water World': You grew up in the Marsh Lands, the home land of the Dahrehbihn Elves. They chose this place for its mix of land and water. In the swamps, there is water everywhere and you certainly want to know how to swim if you fall. You also have to know how navigate the land which is often slippery and difficult to navigate. Bonus: You gin a +1 bonus to Swim checks and a +1 bonus to Acrobatics checks. 'Outcast': You hail from the land of the outcasts. If ever you deal with others not of your close group, you are treated with suspicion and are suspicious in return. Bonus: As a result of your cautious nature you gain a +1 to Perception checks and a +1 to Sense Motive checks. ' '